


Beyond the Garden Walls

by Junnieji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, adding tags as I go, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieji/pseuds/Junnieji
Summary: What seems to be a frail girl who never goes past the walls of her yard meets a curious, adventurous boy who sits on the oak branches that overhangs into her yard. Will she step out of her yard and explore when the boy reaches out his hand to grab onto?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and has been sitting in my drafts for MONTHS. This is heavily inspired by this one yaoi doujin I read long ago but forgot the name of it and suddenly recalled and wanted to make a renmin fic out of. So please enjoy!!!

On March 23rd, the Huang family was blessed with two beautiful twins, a baby girl and boy named Renyi and Renjun respectively. Renjun had grown to be an energetic and healthy young boy while his sister, Renyi had a weak body, easily getting sick as the seasons changed. Because of this, their mother spent most of her time and attention constantly nursing Renyi back to health. When Renyi wasn't sick however, the twins were inseparable, playing games and running around within the bounds of the family's property to protect Renyi from the harsh weather.

The twins were 7 when Renyi had caught a bad cough. The family tended to her, treating it like the usual seasonal flu and their mother spent most of her time in the sister's room. But with a seemingly never ending fever and worsening cough, Renyi passed away after spending much time battling the sickness. The entire family was devastated by her death, spending many weeks mourning and after her funeral, Renjun’s mother was in a seemingly never ending state of denial. She aimlessly walked around the home, calling out for Renyi as if she had never passed, wondering if she was just sleeping, or playing hide and seek. Unable to knock some sense into his mother and finding it heartbreaking to see her calling hopelessly for her late daughter, Renjun’s family members had him dress up as his twin sister to ease his mother's state of mind. Due to his small frame and pretty face, similar to Renyi’s, the semblance was uncanny and when his mother saw him in his sisters clothing, he could see the life bloom back into her eyes as she embraced his small figure tightly, asking where “she” had been hiding this whole time. Ever since, Renjun spent much of his childhood under the guise of his sister for the sake of his mother's wellbeing, constantly attached to her hip and the twin brother of her beloved daughter long forgotten.


	2. Do you wanna go on an adventure?

It has been nearly three years since the passing of Renyi. Every afternoon Renjun’s mother retires for a nap, leaving time for him to spend time by himself within the gates of their yard. He was never really let outside of their home due to his supposed “sickly disposition” so simply being out in the yard was risky in itself. One spring afternoon, after his mother let fatigue take over for the day, Renjun decided to wander out into the front yard in his flowy blue dress. The spring breeze brushed through his long black hair which was gently brushed into a high ponytail as he sat by the flowers, plucking them to make a crown for his mother.

“Hey!”

Renjun jumped at the sudden voice from above, slowly looking to where a boy with fluffy brown hair was settled in the tree, whose firm branches were growing into the yard.

“Wh-who are you?” Renjun asked just barely audible, his grip on the half-completed crown of white carnations tightening in wariness.

“I’m Jaemin, I live a few houses down, I've never seen you before. Do you live here? What are you doing?” the young boy asked with rapid fire.

“I--uhm..” Renjun was a little taken aback from all the questions suddenly thrown at him. He was never familiar with his neighbors as he was constantly kept indoors where it was “safe”. “I live here, yes, and I'm making a flower crown for my mother who is sleeping right now,” he responded as he fiddled with the arrangement of white carnations that laid on his blue dress.

“You’re pretty,” the brown haired boy now named Jaemin muttered.

“Sorry what?” Renjun raised his eyebrow, not sure if he heard the other boy right.

“You--you’re flower crown is pretty,” Jaemin cleared his throat, changing up his words with a light blush on his face that was hidden by the shade. “What's your name miss?” he asked as he swung his legs from where he sat on the sturdy branches.

“My name?” Renjun asked as he looked down at his frilly dress as if he was debating whether or not to tell the strange neighbor boy. “I’m Renyi,” he finally said, looking back up to Jaemin in the tree.

“Thats a really pretty name! Renyi….rolls off the tongue nicely,” Jaemin grinned brightly before he heard someone calling his name from afar. “I have to go help my father, but it was nice meeting you Renyi! I hope I’ll see you around more often!” he exclaimed as he began to descend the tree.

Renjun simply nodded, waving the strange boy with brown locks a goodbye as the boy's figure disappeared behind the walls of his yard.

* * *

“What are you looking at?”

Renjun jumped, scaring away the stink bug he was staring intently at after his mother retired for the afternoon. He looked up to find the same brown haired neighbor boy hanging from the same oak tree.

“You scared it away…” Renjun huffed, a little upset.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jaemin chuckled softly. “Do you like bugs?” he asked as he got comfortable in the tree.

“Are you gonna say it's unladylike of me?” the seemingly feminine boy mumbled. 

"Not at all, in fact, I find it quite charming~ I’ve never met a girl who wasn’t scared of bugs,” the brunette grinned, swinging his legs as Renjun felt a small warmth grow on his cheeks. “Do you always hang out in your front yard?” he pushed more questions.

“Well--, most of the time I’m with my mother inside, but I come out here when she takes her naps,” Renjun explained briefly, straightening out and dusting the dirt off his lacy, gingham dress.

“Do you not go out much?” Jaemin asked with a tilt to his head.

“Rarely…” Renjun sighed, glancing back at the house, “I’m not really supposed to be out here either but my mother is sleeping so she can’t worry over me.” “

You’re mother sounds really restrictive,” the boy hummed, pouting his lips.

“She just means the best for me…” Renjun mumbled. He honestly missed being able to freely go out especially since he wasn’t sickly like his sister who he was pretending to be, but he cared more for his mother’s wellbeing and put up with the act.

“When does your mother usually wake up?” the brunette inquired.

“Usually right before dinner…...why?” the pretty boy raised his eyebrow.

“Wanna come explore with me? I'll make sure you’re back before your mother wakes,” Jaemin proposed with almost shining eyes.

“I...I don't know….” Renjun bit his lip slightly, clutching the soft fabric of his gingham dress as his eyes wavered between the boy in the trees and the windows of his mother’s bedroom.

Jaemin hummed in understanding. “The outside is no big deal anyways, we can just talk like this right here!” he shrugged before grinning brightly.

Renjun gave a soft smile, appreciating the boy’s consideration towards his situation, “I’m fine with that.”

“Hehe, how old are you miss Renyi?” the boy asked, swaying side to side.

“I'm turning 10 later this month.”

“Oh! We are the same age then, my birthday is August so you are a bit older than me!”

* * *

“Bug watching again I see”

Renjun looked up above him, delighted to see the boy he was expecting up in the tree. “Jaemin-ah! Yea there's a horned beetle right here and I have to be careful otherwise it’ll run away.”

Jaemin began to regularly visit Renjun in the afternoon, talking to each other between the tree branches and the grassy ground. Renjun welcomed the brunettes company, warming up more with each visit as they shared stories and dreams with each other. This day was no different, the feminine boy wore frilly blue shorts and a thin white blouse as he crouched by brushes, asking about Jaemin's adventures and discoveries as the boy sat in the tree as always.

“You know what you said about going outside to explore?” the dainty boy mentioned out of the blue as he picked a small bouquet of bright red carnations.

“What about it?” Jaemin hummed, watching Renjun's figure from above.

“I think I wanna go outside,” he said, looking at the boy above him, “like outside of my yard.”

“Are you sure? Wouldn’t your mom worry?” the brunette asked just to make sure, eyes wide with surprise.

“I trust that we can be quick and make it back before dinner,” Renjun said with determination and eagerness in his voice.

“Alright!” Jaemin said cheerfully, leaning down on the low, yet sturdy branch to give out his hand for the older. “Take my hand, I'll help you up.”

Renjun clasped his hand around the brunettes, easily climbing against the fence unlike his late sister who would fall instantly. Once he climbed onto the branch, he could see the neighbor boy’s features more distinctively. His deep brown eyes and strong brows with a mischievous grin to tie it all together. “What are you waiting for? Let's get you down from the tree,” the boy said, already climbing down and holding out his arms, “I'll catch you in my arms don't worry~” Jaemin flashed a blinding smile that almost made Renjun’s heart flutter as he crouched at the base of the branch, feeling a little hesitant but determined. “A-alright, here I go!” he declared, jumping off the tree and right into the brunette’s arms, toppling the boy down to the ground with an oompf.

“J-Jaemin! Are you okay?” Renjun said with panic, hovering over the boy who had his arms wrapped around his waist. “Haha, I'm fine Renyi, that was nothing,” Jaemin chuckled, playing it off as he slowly sat up, brushing off any dirt from his hair and from the seemingly pretty girl’s dress. “C’mon, lets go explore! We won't go too far I promise,” the boy assured, getting up and presenting his hand for Renjun to take.

The two of them went to a small flower patch by the forest trails down their street and Jaemin told stories to Renjun about the times he had come here previously while the pretty boy listened intently. “There’s plenty of bugs at this hour too!” the brunette exclaimed, as he skipped over to the forest edge where the brushes were lush and the scent of flowers strong. “You’re right! Look, that's a paper kite butterfly, I've never seen it in my yard,” Renjun pointed out, eyes sparkling with interest as the butterfly landed on a daisy nearby. “You sure do know alot about bugs, huh Renyi,'' Jaemin smiled, crouching next to Renjun, staring at his blooming features unbeknownst to Renjun himself who was too distracted with the butterfly. “Yea, I’ve read many books but there's only so much to see at home,” Renjun huffed. “Tell me more about this butterfly,” the brunette said, gesturing to the paper kite that was fluttering to another nearby flower. “Well….”

Before they could lose track of time, the two children quickly ran back to the neighborhood. Jaemin helped Renjun up the oak tree following closely behind before letting the dainty boy down with a soft thud.

“Looks like we made it before my mother woke up,” Renjun said, looking back at his house to check.

“I’m glad we did, otherwise we might not be able to do this again if you got caught outside the yard,” Jaemin smiled down at the older from the tree.

“Thank you,” the pretty boy started to say, “for taking me outside, even if it was only for a short while.”

“I’m glad you had fun, maybe we can do this more often. It isn't healthy for a young lady like you to stay cooped up at home like this,” the brunette said.

Renjun bit his lip slightly at “young lady,” his eyes wavering to the ground before looking back up at Jaemin. “As long as my mother doesn't find out,” Renjun nodded. “I should go back inside before she wakes, I'll see you soon Jaemin-ah!” Jaemin watched Renjun in his frilly shorts run back into his house, the older waving him goodbye before entering. He waved back before descending the tree. 

* * *

Going outside slowly became regular, getting more and more adventurous with each visit. Every other afternoon, Jaemin would help him climb up the large oak tree and escape the front yard to play outside where they would watch bugs, jump over small creeks, and explore the forest at the edge of their neighborhood. Everytime the two went out, they would find something new and gush over their findings. Jaemin would hold Renjun's soft hands as he guided the boy across steep hills and rocky terrain. They would often lay on the forest ground, under the shade of the tall trees and talk about their day or things that they would like to eat or do. It was exhilarating each time.

Renjun had been extra careful to make sure he kept his clothes tear free and as clean as possible after his ventures, but the irreparable dirt marks and worness at the hem of his spring dresses didn't go unnoticed by his mother. When confronted, Renjun had to think quick and say that it was simply the dirt from where he sat outside in the front yard. His mother apologized for not letting “Renyi” out as much and took less naps in the afternoon to accompany Renjun outside by the flowers. In his frilly dresses under the shade of the large oak with his mother, he would sometimes see Jaemin climbing the tree while his mother told stories. He would shoo Jaemin away each time, the latter immediately understanding the situation and their outdoor explorations becoming less frequent.

* * *

“Your mother isn't with you today?”

Renjun looked up from his drawing in the dirt. “Jaemin! She's sleeping today, did you wanna explore? It's been awhile after all,” he smiled.

“You know it, there's this small waterfall I found and wanna show you.”

Jaemin helped Renjun up and down the tree like they always did, running to the trails behind the neighborhoods.

“You prepared to get soaked?” Jaemin grinned as he led the pretty boy through the trails.

“Are we gonna swim??” Renjun asked, his eyes glimmering with excitement as he kept up with the younger.

“Mhm! There's a pond by the waterfall that's just perfect for swimming, not too deep either!” the brunette gushed as rippling waters gradually got louder with each step. “Oh look, we’re already here!”

Behind some brush revealed a modest but beautifully presented waterfall. The water ran clear into a shallow pond that eventually formed a small stream down the mountain. Tall trees allowed fractured light into the forest, their shadows adorning the surface of the water.

“Wow...the water...it's so clear!” Renjun beamed as he hopped over to the water’s edge where he was able to see the bottom of their new swimming grounds.

“Right? Isnt it so pretty?”Jaemin grinned as he began to take off his clothes, leaving on his boxers as he began to wade in. “C’mon in!”

Renjun didn't hesitate to take off his gingham dress. His hands were about to take off his camisole underneath before he immediately stopped himself, leaving the camisole as well as his bloomers on as he followed suit, wading into the waters.

~Splash~

“Ya!!” Renjun yelled as he slicked his long wet hair out of his face to clearly see a mischievous grin painted all over Jaemin’s face. He immediately sent a big wave over to the younger, laughing as the brunette got completely soaked before water was sent splashing into his open mouth. He spit out the water like a fountain, laughing at how funny it must’ve looked before tackling Jaemin into the pool.

Eventually, after much water had been splashed and limbs worn tired out from all the failing, Jaemin manages to pin Renjun down into the shallow water at the water’s edge. Renjun laughs as his chest rises up and down to catch his breath. Jaemin, on the other hand, was frozen still, mouth slightly agape and eats tinged red as he hovered over the older. His eyes lingering over the smallers wet hair, smiling eyes, parted lips, and soaked clothes.

Renjun noticed how Jaemin didn't seem like he was gonna move off of him anytime soon and gave a little nervous laugh before lightly tapping Jaemin’s arm, “Hey, Jaemin, you can get off me now.”

“What-- oh, sorry,” the brunette snapped back into reality, immediately pushing himself off the ground to let the pretty boy sit up.

“Thanks,” Renjun smiled as he sat in the shallow water, “That was really fun, I like this place a lot!”

“I’m glad, lets come here the next time you sneak out,” Jaemin grinned as he reached to push the soaked black locks of hair out of Renjun’s face, finding himself entranced by the “girl’s” small face again momentarily.

“Sounds good, I'll make sure to bring proper swimming attire” the older nodded, waiting for Jaemin to withdraw his hand.

Jaemin gave a vague noise of affirmation, sub-consiously leaning towards the smaller’s face.

“Jaemin-ah?” Renjun called his name, getting a little nervous as the brunette came just a breath away. The younger’s eyes began to flutter close and for a moment so were Renjun’s.

‘He’s gonna find out your secret. He’s gonna think you're disgusting, a boy dressed in girl’s clothing.’

Just when Jaemin was about to close the distance, Renjun abruptly pushed the boy down into the water.A second of silence fell between the two yet it felt like minutes long and Renjun felt frozen, internally panicking over how to explain the sudden push.

“Haha, got you,” he said with fake giggles, playing it off as an attempt to tackle Jaemin, as if continuing the game they were playing just a few minutes prior.

“Why you…” Jaemin grinned before sending a wave over to renjun and the two of them played in the waters almost as if that moment never occurred.

The two of them eventually were worn out from all the attacks and floated around the pool as the sun began to set.

“The sky is so pretty when its orange and purple isn't it?” Renjun hummed as golden orange rays penetrate through the trees from the west.

“It is….” Jaemin hummed in agreement.

“Wait….the sun is starting to set,” Renjun said, “Jaemin-ah! We’re late!!”

At the realization that they had completely lost track of time, despite how careful they normally were about time, they scrambled to get dressed again. The two were running back to Renjun's house in a hurry but when they got back, they were greeted with a worried sick mother and concerned family members by the front gate.

“Renyi! Where have you been! Why weren't you home!?” His mother wailed, firmly pulling Renjun in her arms, pulling away to interrogate the femininely dressed boy. “You’re clothes are soaking wet, what were you doing? You know you have a weak body, you can't just be disappearing and going outside like this. And who is this?” His mother glared at Jaemin who stood at a bit distance, eyes wavering between Renyi, his mother, and his family.

“Mrs. Huang, nice to meet you, I’m Jae--”

“WHO do you think you ARE to take MY daughter outside!? For all I know you could be trying to kidnap her!” his mother accused, holding Renjun painfully tight and pointing an accusatory finger at the young boy.

“Mom--” Renjun began to speak, trying to stop her and loosen her vice grip on him

“Don't come near Renyi or this house again!? I don't want to even see you near this property!!!!!!” his mother practically screamed at the brown haired boy.

“I-- I’m sorry ma’am,” Jaemin flinched at her tone quickly bowing in apology. Renjun glanced at Jaemin, giving him an apologetic look before the boy scrambled back home.

After his mother grew tired from her outburst, Renjun was sent to his room and once the door was shut behind him, he threw himself onto his bed and cried quietly to sleep. Ever since, he was no longer allowed to go outside of the house, not even to the yard, and never once sees the boy that took him on adventures again.

* * *

When Renjun turns 13, his mother passes away peacefully in her sleep.


End file.
